


Speed of Light

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, M/M, Pining, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin fell hard for the golden boy. Too bad, feelings aren’t always mutual.





	Speed of Light

_I was falling faster  
Than the speed of light_

“Roundabouts” by Michael Patrick Kelly

* * *

There always was a glow about him, that golden boy. Whenever Arthur entered a room, everything would grow brighter, there was a sparkle and brilliance that could not be measured, only felt. And when Arthur smiled at him, Merlin couldn’t breathe for the want of him. There would be fire in Merlin’s chest, and he knew if he looked too long, Arthur’s light would blind him, that he’d turn into flame and disappear beneath an inferno of lust. That there would be nothing left of Merlin, only the memory of someone who’d flown too close to the sun and burned and burned and burned.   

Then _he_ came, capturing that wondrous light with false smiles and strong arms and kisses, and Arthur’s smiles turned away, turned toward another.

Helpless, Merlin could only watch as Arthur was enveloped in another’s desire, watch Arthur’s brilliance sparking beneath wild kisses and laughter.

Merlin knew that Arthur was always going to be dazzling, no matter who he chose. And Merlin knew that he should wish Arthur every happiness. After all, love should be unselfish, shouldn’t it? Love should be strong enough to let go.

Merlin did let go, for Arthur’s sake.

But now his sun was eclipsed, Arthur’s light was blocked from Merlin’s world. The bright day had turned dark and cold and final, edging into night.

Merlin wasn’t sure he’d ever see the dawn.     

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
